


So We're Getting a Dog?

by howdoesonewrite



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 'cheating', Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, Oops, Winnie the Pooh - Freeform, but he's not, clumsy dan, my fingers slipped, spoiler - Freeform, well dan thinks phil is, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdoesonewrite/pseuds/howdoesonewrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Dan is having a bad day alone at home without Phil. He accidentally falls down the stairs and hurts himself really bad and cries, when Phil comes home he makes him calm down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So We're Getting a Dog?

**Author's Note:**

> Hola :) I'm thinking about starting a fairy tail series with Phan and other youtubers. What do you think? (by fairy tail I mean like Cinderella and Rapunzel not the anime)

‘Where are you?’ Dan’s shaking hands type out. He looks at the message glowing on his Iphone screen. His thumb hovers over the ‘send’ button for a few moments, before he swipes his finger up to the ‘back’ button, deleting his message. Dan sighs and looks out the window. He watches rain pour outside, making his gloomy day indoors even more gloomy than he thought possible. 

Dan’s phone beeps breaking the silence in the flat. He reaches for it hopefully and is quickly disappointed by the twitter notification. He sighs and tosses his phone to the opposite side of the couch. Phil hasn’t called since he first went out 5 hours ago. Coincidentally, Dan’s day started going downhill 5 hours ago when he burned himself with his coffee. Then he managed to injure himself again when he accidentally sliced his finger while trying to open a can of tuna for his sandwich. And yet again when he bumped into the table which created a bruise on his left leg.

Currently, Dan is trying to stay safe by thinking about the fact that Phil might be cheating on him. He thinks that may be the reason that he hasn’t called. Dan’s mind races of different scenarios that could deem Phil unfaithful. He starts pacing because of his thoughts when he realizes that his nose is bleeding. ‘Great, fucking great’ Dan thinks as he quickly walks down the steps to the bathroom. Then it happens. Dan trips over one of Phil's shoes and he’s suddenly falling face first down the stairs. He closes his eyes praying that Phil won’t have to find him dead on the landing outside the bathroom. 

Dan feels himself stop moving as the pain spreads over his body. He can feel the rug burn and the bruises and every part of himself that’s bleeding. He reaches down to his pocket for his phone only to find it’s not there. Dan shakes his head and looks down at his scraped hands. He feels the hot tears burning across his face before he actually feels himself producing them. Dan starts sobbing uncontrollably into his hands because he hurts, and his days been horrible, and Phil’s probably out with some pretty girl, and he’s just done. He sits there with his back pressed against the wall as he cries for sometime. He’s not sure if it’s been hours or minutes, but when he finally hears the front door unlock, his heart leaps out of happines.

“Dan? Dan I brought sush-” Phil stops walking when he sees his boyfriend in the hall bleeding. He drops the bag containing sushi as he runs over to inspect Dan. “Oh my god. What happened?” Phil’s voice is panicked now. He just got home and his boyfriend is already sobbing and bleeding.

“Phil it hurts,” Dan says looking up to the older boy through he fingers.

“Oh bear. I’m so sorry. I should have come home sooner,” Phil says stroking Dan’s face gently because of the scratches on his cheeks, “Let’s get you cleaned up then we can watch old Winnie the Pooh movies. Yeah?”

“Will there be hot chocolate?” Dan says, his sobs quieting down.

“Of course. Now I need to get you into the bathroom,” Phil says reaching down to try to lift Dan up.

“I can stand,” Dan says biting his lip nervously.

“No. I can carry you if you want,” Phil offers after seeing Dan’s hesitantness.

“I’m good, really, just help me stand,” so Phil grabs Dan from under his armpits and lifts Dan up. He staggers forward and Phil has to catch him, “I’msorry,” Dan mumbles into Phil’s chest.

“Dan it’s fine,” Phil says firmly. He leads Dan into the bathroom and sits him on the sink counter. He digs through their cabinet before he finds the plasters and hydrogen peroxide, “This is going to sting a bit okay Dan?”

“Okay Phil,” Dan sniffs back. He shuts his eyes to the stinging of the chemical going in the wound on his arm. Phil rubs Dan’s back before placing the plaster carefully over the cut. Phil repeats this with the cuts on Dan’s cheeks, and legs before he moves on to the rug burns. Finally, he cleans up the dried blood from Dan’s now irrelevant nosebleed.

“All done bear,” Phil says patting Dan’s head and then giving him a gentle hug. 

“I, uh, need to use the toilet,” Dan says when Phil pulls away from the hug.

“That’s fine. I’ll go get you more clothes. Or do you need help to, um, you know,” Phil says, red spreading across his face.

“No,” Dan says quickly, “I’m fine.”

“I’ll be right back then,” Phil says. He turns around and walks to his bedroom to get clothes for Dan. Phil grabs one of his hoodies because he knows Dan likes to wear his clothes, along with a pair of his joggers. He walks back down the hallway to find Dan sitting on the steps, staring into space.

“My whole body hurts,” Dan mumbles to the wall when he hears Phil coming down the steps.

“Let’s get you into your pyjamas then I can give you ibuprofen. Yeah?” Phil says rubbing Dan’s shoulder gently. Dan nods his head and follows Phil into the living room to change his clothing. Phil slowly pulls the shirt off of Dan’s head so he can switch it for the clean hoodie. Next he sits Dan on the couch and tugs his jeans off, switching them for fresh joggers. When Phil’s done, he walks over to the kitchen and grabs a bottle of water, along with 2 Advil which he places in the palm of his left hand.

“Did you make me my hot chocolate?” Dan asks in a soft voice when Phil comes back.

“I was about to,” Phil says kindly as he sets the items down on the coffee table.

“I actually don’t want any. I just want you to lay down with me,” Dan says blushing. He scoots over on the the couch so Phil can lay next to him, “Phil?” Dan says once the two are comfortable.

“Yeah?” Phil says back

“I, uh, I was upset today because I, I thought you were cheating on me. I thought you took so long to come home because of that,” Dan says hiding his face in his hands

“Dan, I would never. You know I wouldn’t,” Phil says, shocked to find out that that’s what his boyfriend thought of him while he was away, “I was out looking for your birthday present.”

“But it’s not for another 2 months.”

“I know, but for this, I really need to plan,” Phil says. He was hoping to avoid this topic seeing as he’s bad at keeping secrets but he can’t lie now to Dan because then he’ll really think Phil’s cheating.

“What requires that much planning?” Dan wonders out loud.

“Well, I was hoping for it to be a surprise,” Phil says biting his lip.

“We’re getting a dog?” Dan says, suddenly excited.

Taken back from surprise Phil replies, “Um, something like that,” while thinking of getting a puppy asap so that Dan’s hopes won’t be for nothing.

“What do you mean by ‘something like that’?” Dan says.

“I wasn’t going to get you a dog but I suppose we could. That would be exciting,” Phil says, praying to something that Dan will walk around the elephant in the room.

“Wait. Were you planning on proposing on my birthday?” Dan says quickly, “I mean not to be conceited but marriage kind of goes with pets.”

“Dan you have to keep this a secret from your future self, okay?” Phil says in an attempt to joke around his failed plans.

“Alright. It’s a yes by the way, but I’ll make sure my future self doesn’t cheat on that answer,” Dan giggles.

“Thank you,” Phil says leaning down to kiss Dan softly, “I love you.” he says after they pull away.

“I love you too,” Dan says. He closes his eyes and falls asleep to the sound of Winnie the Pooh eating himself sick with honey.

**Author's Note:**

> Also thanks for all the nice comments and likes. I really appreciate them ヽ(=^･ω･^=)丿If you want, my tumblr is howdoesonewrite-help.tumblr.com for fanfics and papergirl-paperboy.tumblr.com as my personal. I'm planning on writing some fanfics based on Atla and Lok too btw so stay tuned.


End file.
